Fire and Ice
by littlestar1988
Summary: I stood in front of the street at night as I watched my house disappear in flames. And yet as I admired it, I felt a strange sense of joy and freedom. I escaped. I was free. He could no longer hurt me. Drabble.
1. Chapter 1 :Prologue

**Fire and ice**

I stood in front of the street at night as I watched my house dissapear in flames, and I found myself being fascinated by the fire and the colors it showed. Burning and destroying slowly yet thoroughly, leaving nothing on its path.

And yet as I admired it, I felt a strange sense of joy and freedom. I escaped. I was free. He could no longer hurt me. As I walked away from the mess that was my old house and all of my stuff that was no longer useless or in any way meaningful ,I took one more turn to say goodbye to the town I lived in for so long, the town that was my own personal hell, and him. My husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire and ice  
**

Its my first time here, writing (or trying to at least) a drabble.

Not mine. SM owns them.

**Chapter 2**

My parents Renee and Charlie got me straight out of the high school. Their folks weren't happy about it, but somehow made it work. My mother never went to college, but instead stayed taking care of me while my father took a job as a police officer in the little town of Forks. They were great,loving parents, even if they did fight a lot. Unfortunately, when I was about eight, my mom died of leukemia. Charlie was having a tough time but still tried to raise me as best as he could. I learned how to cook, and do other adult stuff that mom used to do for us before she passed away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not mine. SM owns them.**

**Chapter 3**

I busted my ass for good grades and thankfully - even if it was just a partial scholarship- got in Yale. The other half was hardly collected by my measly college fund I collected while working for the Newtons, including Charlie, even if his salary has not been that much to begin with, but we made it work. I could see it was hard for him to see me go away so far, even if he didn't want to admit it. And for a while, I even had my mind set for U-dub.

"Bells, I don't want for you to stay here close just because of _me_. You had a dream of going to Yale since you were little and that's exactly what you're gonna do."

"But..."

"No buts young lady. You're going and that's final!"

I smiled. "Okay."

He nodded, satisfied with my response. "Good, now give your old man a hug."


	4. Chapter 4

**Not mine.** **SM owns them.**

All grammar mistakes are mine though.

Chapter 4

A month later, all of that changed. I got a call that Charlie has been shot while he was on a duty. So that same day, I had to say goodbye to my friends,to the life I created, and go back to Forks to arrange a funeral.

Still, days after the funeral, I just couldn't understand that I'm never going to see my father again.

And on top of that, I realized that he was in such a debt that even after I somehow manage to sell the house -that I lived in for most of my life—I would still have to pay it out my pocket for the next few years.

So I got settled once again, in Forks, and looked for a job.


	5. Chapter 5

**Not mine.** **SM owns them.**

All grammar mistakes are mine though.

**Chapter 5**

Unfortunately, the only job I got was in the diner.

But,the salary was so tiny I found myself struggling every month to pay for rent, food, bills for electricity, and water. The mortgage bills couldn't be mostly paid on time, so I found myself to be a homeless person, something I thought I would never become. And unfortunately as of today, the house belonged to the bank. It left me no choice but to book a room in the hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Not mine.** **SM owns them.**

All grammar mistakes are mine though.

**Chapter 6**

Then one day, a new passenger passed by and decided to settle in. Forks was such a a small town everybody knew everything about everyone, including the gossip.

He started to come to diner every day, always ordering the same thing.

Coffee and hamburger with fries.

Every girl wanted him, but for some unknown reason he wanted me, and my company.


	7. Chapter 7

**Not mine.** **SM owns them.**

All grammar mistakes are mine though.

**Chapter 7**

We had our first date in Port Angeles, which he payed for everything. For our fifth date, he took me with his private plane to NY.

It all looked like a dream. I've been with him to London, Paris, Ireland, and other places-you name it, I've been there.

Month after, he proposed I said yes. We had a small wedding in Vegas.

**Thanks for reading guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Not mine.** **SM owns them.**

All grammar mistakes are mine though.

**Chapter 8**

Thanks to him, and his money, I got to pay off my father's debt. Gotta say, I was reluctant at first, and didn't want to do it unless I asked him first, which he answered with a shrug, as to say "why not?"

I still worked in the diner, but mostly just to have something to do when James was out of town, doing some business related stuff.

Most of the times, I could see that he was not totally okay with it- with me still working there. The way he would sometimes behave, and the way how at times,every little thing would bother him, no matter how tiny or inconsequential it seemed to be.

"You're _mine_ Bella, only mine, you get it?! No one else can have you. I will _never_ let that happen."

And as much as I liked how much he was passionate in the bed, and that he felt that possessive about me-knowing he cared for me- it also started to bug me. I couldn't even go anywhere without him calling me every five minutes on the phone wondering where I was, or what I was doing, even who I was currently with.

Day by day, I started to see his real face-the anger behind it, that was never there before, or just maybe something I didn't want to notice before.

**Thanks for reading guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Not mine.** **SM owns them.**

All grammar mistakes are mine though.

**Chapter 9**

A week later, I got fired from my job when James suddenly got up from the booth and started to kick some guy's ass for no apparent reason. The customer arrived to the hospital with a broken nose and a jaw.

We had a huge fight that night, which resulted in him slapping me so strongly there was a bruise formed on my cheek the next day. He apologized and brought me my favorite flowers, including a beautiful diamond necklace.

I forgave him. Until he did the same thing few weeks later, coming back from his trip, drunk, angry about waiting too long for me to warm up his meal.

He again apologized the next day, and like a fool, I forgave him once again.

**Thanks for reading guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**SM owns them.**

All grammar mistakes are mine though.

**Chapter 10**

Only few days passed when I found traces of red lipstick on his white shirt, and asked him if he cheated.

He started to yell, and scream but never, for one second, denied it.

The fight ended in me having to go to the emergency room, so they could put a cast on my broken arm. There were

even cuts on my forehead deep enough that had to be sewn.

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**SM owns them.**

All grammar mistakes are mine though.

**Chapter 11**

While he was on the road I finally got enough courage to leave his ass, currently packing my bags, wanting to leave as as soon as possible.

I had some cash saved up,so I took everything I had before closing the account.

Unfortunately, just as I was about to open the front door, he was in front of me, waiting, a furious look on his face.

"Going somewhere Bella?"

"Yes. I'm leaving you James."

"And you meant to run away without me even knowing didn't you? So you can take all my hardly earned money?

Well, that's just not gonna work." He shook his head,disgusted,and headed for my throat.

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**SM owns them.**

All grammar mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 12**

I suddenly woke up from the nightmare, the same one I had since I left Forks.

His murderous glare when he tried to kill me, but somehow,I had enough of strength to grab the lamp from the small table, next to the couch, and kick him on the head hard enough for him to pass out and escape.

As I got up to see that its already 6.30 am, splashing my face with cold water, brushing my hair,my teeth and everything else necessary, I was ready for work.

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**SM owns them.**

All grammar mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 13**

I worked at this little cute diner owned by a family. The pay wasn't much but the owners were kind to me. Even though months past since I ran away, I still managed to have a few panic attacks- from time to time- every time I saw anyone that looked just a bit like James.

The nights were also the worst parts of the day for me. That's why- thanks to my customers- I was able with the tips I got—to buy myself a car. It was nothing special, an old red Chevy, but buying it with my own money made me more proud than anything else I've done in the last few weeks.

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**SM owns them.**

All grammar mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 14**

One thing that annoyed me the most was the customer that seemed to enjoy irritating me to death. He even came to the diner every day, at the same time, flirting with me, constantly. But I would always ignore him. He reminded me too much of James with his smug arrogance- like with just one look at his green eyes and a bright smile, you would say yes to anything he asked. No thanks, I'm not that girl anymore. I've more than learned my lesson.

And what's up with his hair? Always sticking up in 100 different directions.

"Here is your receipt. And the answer is no, like it always is."

He smirked. "I wasn't even meaning to ask you that. But now that you mention it..."

"No! It's always the same answer and it will always _be_ the same answer. So if you come here day after day to just ask me to go out with you, than you can stop coming entirely,because the answer won't _ever_ change."

"Okay. You don't have to be rude. But you should know..."

"What? That I don't even know you? You would be shocked how much I could guess about you just by looking. How quickly with this so called _charm_ and _arrogance_ you posses will make me go to bed with you? That you have the right to treat me as one of your possession, and humiliate, and...and..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" his voice got gentle now. "Why would I do that to you, to _anyone_? That's not me," he said shaking his head. He reached out, giving me something. Only after I took the tissue from him did I realize I was crying.

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**SM owns them.**

All grammar mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 15**

After my rant he never did show up again. _Good._ Even if I had to say that I was surprised he would give up just like that-after weeks and weeks that he spent here, patiently waiting for me to change my answer.

It's better that he was gone. Definitely.

But what more than sucked at the moment was that instead of going home, I was stuck here, trying to move my stupid useless car that just didn't want to budge. I tried opening the hood, to see what is wrong, but after 10 seconds I realized that I had no idea whatsoever about fixing a car. Great!

A horn scared the shit out me. I turned to see none other then him.

"Need some help?"

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**SM owns them.**

All grammar mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 16**

I groaned. "From you? I would rather walk home. Alone."

"Come on. I can help you. Why are you so stubborn?"

"Am not," I said pouting, just a bit.

"Hmmmmm."

"What?"

He opened the door and sat at the driver's spot, looking at something.

"I'm not letting you drive it, just so you know."

He snorted. "I couldn't, even if I wanted to."

"Why? You think yours is better, Mr. Big –Shiny- Volvo- Owner?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "At least I don't forget to fill my tank with gas, unlike someone."

"What?! I don't do that!"

"Yes, you do. Come here. See...your tank is completely empty."

Oh.

"Well, I could swear I did that just this morning."

"Apparently, its still empty and you can't do anything with it until tomorrow. Everything is closed."

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**SM owns them.**

All grammar mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 17**

"I can walk."

He shook his head disapprovingly. "Don't think so."

"You can't tell me what I can or can't do! I decide what to do on my own!"

"Fine! Do what you want. Its obvious I can't say anything without you contradicting me so...goodbye, enjoy your fancy walk."

He went inside his car, and just he was about to go, I yelled. "Shit! Wait!"

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**SM owns them.**

All grammar mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 18**

He was right. It was the middle of the night. Even if I do decide to walk all the way back home,there is no way that I I would get there anytime soon, and as much as I hated it, I_ did_ need a lift.

He opened the window, giving me a small proud smile."Yes?"

"You were right,everything you said okay? Was that what you wanted to hear? Now would you _please_ take me home? It's freezing out here."

The smile widened. "Get in."

On the way back home, we haven't really spoke. Which was strange. Except him asking my address- which I gave reluctantly- he didn't ask one thing. Strange. But not that I minded. Even better.

"Here we are."

I opened the door. "Thanks."

He nodded. "No problem."

"And just so you know, just because I said yes to driving me home, doesn't mean I will give the same answer to all your other requests."

He grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it."

**Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**SM owns them.  
**

All grammar mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 19  
**

"Mornin' girl."

"Good morning Jess. What are you looking at?"

"Him."

"Oh god. Not him again."

"Why?"

I shook my head. "Never mind."

I took my little notepad, a pen and walked over to the booth where he was sitting at.

"Good morning Kate."

"Morning."

"It's Edward."

"Hmm?"

"My name, it's Edward."

"I didn't ask." I answered, sounding a bite too rude.

"Well,I thought it would be a polite thing to finally introduce myself since I already know your name."

"Right. It's not that I asked but...really? Sounds a bit..."

"Old fashioned?"he asked.

"I was gonna say weird, or maybe even old, but yeah, that works too."

For the first time he didn't look smug or amused or anything like that, but more like a bit...embarrassed?

**Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**SM owns them.  
**

All grammar mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 20  
**

"Blame my mom on that. She had a thing for Jane Austen in those days."

"I would have to agree with your mom. She knew how to write. Now, what can I get you...the usual?"

" Nah, I'm thinking about eating something else. Maybe pancakes."

"Okay. Pancakes comin' up."

"Sammy, one pancakes." I ordered, walking back to the kitchen.

"Coming right up Kate."

"Great."

"Jess, stop drooling all over Edward."

"I am not!"

"You are. You even have a bit of a spit right there, on the corner of your lower lip."

"Well...whatever. Wait! How do you know his name?" she asked suddenly.

"He told me," I said, "obviously."

"Edward...I like it...sounds very-"

"Boring?"

"No, like...knightly—ish or noble."

I shook my head, laughing. "Whatever Jess."

She sighed. "Doesn't matter. He obviously only has the eyes for you."

"He does not!"

This time, she is the one rolling her eyes. "Oh please, can you BE anymore blind?"

I grinned. "Nice."

She laughed. "Thanks, but its true. The dude can't keep his eyes off of you. I mean, he certainly doesn't come every day just to eat. The food here is not _that_ good."

I sighed. Fortunately, I was saved by the bell. Literally.

**Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**SM owns them.  
**

All grammar mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 21  
**

"Your order is ready Kate."

"Thanks Sammy."

"Here you go. Anything else? Coffee?"

"No thanks."

"Okay, enjoy."

I turned around to hear him mutter something but I couldn't quite decipher what.

Jess was still staring. But at me this time, or maybe my ...ass?

"What? Do I have something on me?" I asked her.

"Yes, something glued to you...something... green."

I frowned, confused."What?"

She grinned. "Edward's eyes on your ass."

I turned around quickly to see that she was correct. He was suddenly staring at me, unabashed, smiling at me in a way that was gentle somehow yet full of some kind of hope and I don't know...yearning for something?

I quickly turned around, not wanting to look at him anymore.

Something about those green eyes, the way he was looking right trough me made me squirm.

"Ohhhh, Kate, you're totally blushing." Jess said laughing.

"Shut up Jess!" I whisper-yelled at her, blushing even more.


	22. Chapter 22

**SM owns them.  
**

All grammar mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 22  
**

It was my day off, so I decided to do a little shopping, re-stocking my fridge with an actual edible food that didn't need to be shoved in the microwave.

I would be working mostly from eight am to eight pm, so by the time I would come home I would be too tired to even stand for another hour or so just to make something edible, so I would mostly bring the leftovers from the diner, and that's pretty much what I ate, every day, which believe it or not eating shit after greasy shit can get pretty tiring.

**Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**SM owns them.  
**

All grammar mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 23  
**

So with earbuds stuck deeply in my ears I walked slowly, choosing from isle to isle – with the cart right in front of me – what to buy.

That's when a second later, I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

Turning around quickly I realized it was none other than Mr. Green Eyes in the flesh.

**Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**SM owns them.  
**

All grammar mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 24  
**

"Shit!" I yelled, taking the buds out of my ears, gasping. "You scared the ever living shit out of me."

For just a half of a second I thought that James had found me. The goosebumps on my arms were still very much present.

I gulped slowly, trying to control my tremors, breathing deeply. In. Out. It helped a little.

**Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

**SM owns them.  
**

All grammar mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 25  
**

"Sorry for frightening you." He said apologetically. "I'm just glad you're not avoiding me or something..."

"Why would I do that? Except for the obvious reason of you stalking me."

He gave me a smile. "Well, I was calling your name, but you didn't seem to hear me, so I thought you were trying to avoid me...or something."

"Oh." Didn't know what else to say to that, until I actually took a good look of his face and blurted out the question:

"What's wrong with your face?"

**Thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**SM owns them.  
**

All grammar mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 26  
**

Oh, this little thing?" he asked, waving his hand in front of me like it didn't matter, "It's nothing important."

The bruise on his eye seemed dark, something that looked a lot like it happened very recently.

"You should have seen the other guy, though." Edward smirked, likely proud of himself. He kept talking, but all I could focus on was his busted lip. Without even knowing- not preparing myself- I lifted my hand to touch it. He quivered a bit, probably from the pain, but looked straight at me, his eyes not wavering one bit.

I stayed still, feeling hypnotized by his green eyes. Don't know how much time we spend like this, just looking at each other, but the sudden yelling that came from the other side made me suddenly realize where I really am.

**This is the last chapter I'm posting until tomorrow.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

**SM owns them.  
**

All grammar mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 27  
**

"Bell! Where are you?"

I panicked, quickly moving my hand away from his lip, stepping backwards away from him, slowly, to see a little girl running along, her mother trying to catch her. The mother quickly hugged her, starting to yell at her.

"Belinda! How many times did I tell you ..."

I looked away from the girl to see Edward still standing before me. "Kate," he whispered quietly.

"I...I have to go."

**Thanks for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everybody. I'm back. So here is the deal; I never actually thought that someone would actually read this, so anybody who is, I very much appreciate it. Tell me your thoughts; if you like it or not. Or if you think they are all just plain boring. I won't mind, I promise. :)  
**

**SM owns them.  
**

All grammar mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 28  
**

"Good morning." I said, yawning.

"Morning!"

Unlike me, Jess was all perky, grinning like a fool.

"You'll never guess what happened. OMG, he's my hero."

"Who?" I asked, not really interested.

"Edward,you silly,who else!"

She noticed my interest in the story growing, so she happily continued.

**Thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Don't know how many chapters this story is gonna have but we still have a long way to go.  
**

**Not mine.  
**

**Chapter 29  
**

"So,some drunk guy came to the diner, getting all handsy and shit, and I'm pretty sure he was seconds away from grabbing my ass.

Edward probably seeing how much the old fart bothered me, he politely asked him to stop.

But he wouldn't,no. And for no reason, he suddenly started yelling and cursing all kinds of stuff, and eventually it came to a fight. Edward drove me back to my place where I tried to clean his cuts, putting some ice on his eye. After I offered him some drink- and let me tell ya, that boy can drink-we started kissing. And _God_, can the guy kiss..."

My presence was averted now to the same guy entering the diner. As soon as Edward saw me, he gave me a smile, but all I gave him in return was a glare. A furious one.

**Thanks for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Not mine.  
**

**Chapter 30  
**

"Morning."

"So...what can I get you?" I asked in a clipped tone, not wanting to look at him.

"The usual, I guess."

I nodded. Quickly going away.

He stopped me, grabbing my wrist.

"Is something wrong?" was his silent question.

I gave him the bitch face, removing my hand from his.

"Nothing at all. Who you punch or kiss is none of my business."

His eyes widened in surprise.

**Thanks for reading!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Not mine.  
**

**Chapter 31  
**

"Here you go, just don't choke on them."

_Or do._

_"_Listen, can we talk?"

"There is nothing to talk about."

"You're jealous." He said, smirking a bit.

"Am not!"

The smirk grew.

"Are too. You just don't want to admit it."

"This isn't the time or the place to discuss such stupid things."

"Sit down then." He suggested.

"I have customers to serve."

"You do realize that beside me and that guy over there, the place is empty."

I huffed, not being able to say anything else.

"Please," he asked ever so softly,quietly.

I sighed slowly, but sat on the opposite side.

"Listen, whoever told you about Jessica and me kissing was...lying."

My eyebrow lifted. "Why would she lie?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's jealous?"

"At who?"

"You."

"Why?"

"You're being really obtuse here."

**Thanks for reading!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Not mine.  
**

**Chapter 32  
**

"Kate, its obvious I like you."

I waited for him to continue but he didn't.

"Okay, and?"

He sighed, but kept talking.

"I came back to the diner because I left my phone behind, so when I saw the guy bothering Jessica, I tried to help. But the guy was so drunk and unreasonable it unfortunately came to a fight.

I brought her home, and she offered herself to help with my cuts. After that, she asked if I would like a drink, to which I politely declined. So after wishing her a good night, I left."

**Thanks for reading!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Not mine.  
**

**Chapter 33  
**

The relationship - if you could call it that – between Edward and I changed, and yet it stayed the same. I guess, if nothing else, we weren't strangers anymore – more like acquaintances, or maybe even friends.

Yet, spending every day with him in a diner, I realized I didn't know that much about him.

And Jess? Well, lets just say that I was keeping my distance. Not that we were that great friends before to begin with, but, we were even less now.

**Thanks for reading!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Not mine.  
**

**Chapter 34  
**

Today was different. The way he would walk in every morning –with a confident, happy smile on his face – was the opposite as to how he looked now. All hunched up. His hands constantly running trough his hair in a nervous way. He looked so ...sad, somehow even defeated.

"What's wrong with him?" I whispered silently to myself, but apparently, Jess must have heard me.

"I think he is lonely. He has no friends here. Edward just moved here approximately 2 weeks before you came looking

for a job."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I asked. He didn't answer most of them though, mostly just trying to change the subject. Its sad that all you have is your job. No friends. No life. Just doing the same routine every day. That is not living."

She shook her head and went to serve the new customer.

**Thanks for reading!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Not mine.  
**

**Chapter 35  
**

"Hey," I greeted him quietly.

He removed the hands from his face, looking at me.

"Hi," he croaked. His eyes were red, like he was crying.

Looking at him like that, made my chest ache.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

Moments later, he sighed,shaking his head. "Actually...no. I'm not."

**Thanks for reading!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Not mine.  
**

**Chapter 36  
**

"You hungry? Can I get you something? Something to drink, preferably strong?"

He smiled, but it looked empty. Forced.

"I don't think I can even think about food let alone taste it right now."

As a habit, I sat down in the booth, opposite from him. "What can I do then?"

He looked straight in to my eyes, almost pleading , like asking this from me is the most important thing in the world.

"My grandfather died yesterday, and I would really like it if you could come with me."

**Thanks for reading!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Not mine.  
**

**Chapter 37  
**

"You...you want me to come with you to the funeral? To California? But... but I don't even..."

"Please," he begged. "I don't have any... the only person I have as a closest friend is you. And I know this is...well, it sucks to ask this from you, but I could really use some company. I don't want to be alone."

The way he said the last line, especially the last word "alone", so low, his eyes instantly starting to fill with tears, even if he tried not to show them—all of it was heart breaking.

So I said the only thing I could right now. "Okay."

**Thanks for reading!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Not mine.  
**

**Chapter 38  
**

I was honestly a bit afraid to ask Ms. Stanley to take a few days off, thinking her answer would be no, but when she heard why I needed it- or rather asked every little detail, nosy enough to pry, just like her daughter -she proposed five days, since the funeral was after all in California, but I declined, needing only three days at most.

**Thanks for reading!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Not mine.  
**

**Chapter 39  
**

I packed as soon as I got home, and were now on our way to airport.

I was actually excited. Not to just see the city, but to meet Edward's hometown as well. Thinking of meeting his parents made me nervous as well. So much in fact that I was slightly shaking.

Edward tried to calm me down, saying that they will like me.

He said nothing else,not in the mood to talk. So, during the flight, I gathered as many information as I knew.

Which was his last name, the name of his sister-Alice- his parents- Esme and Carlisle,and the rest of his cousins.

Some of the names—a few I remembered at least—sounded a little too old fashioned, but then again, my own name wasn't that common either, so what did I know?

**Thanks for reading!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Not mine.  
**

**Chapter 40  
**

His parents met us at the airport. After all the hugging, and patting on the shoulder, all eyes were on me.

Which was awkward. Thankfully, Edward cleared his throat and introduced us.

"Kate, this is my mother Esme, and my father Carlisle. Mom, dad, this is Kate..." he said,waiting for me to say my last name, probably, realizing that all this time I have never said it to him, nor did he ask before.

"...Swan" I blurted.

Esme smiled gently, shaking my hand softly.

"Nice to meet you Kate." Carlisle nodded once, agreeing with his wife.

"Likewise."

**Thanks for reading!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Not mine.  
**

**Chapter 41  
**

The funeral was- for a lack of word-nice. If you could even describe it like that. And sad, of course.

A lot of people came.

I was sitting right next to Edward while the priest was talking about who knows what. I didn't really listen. All I could focus was him. He was like a ghost, still,pale and just...empty. I knew that feeling well. The same way I felt when my father died.

There were people all around me, trying to comfort me. But I still felt alone. _Lost_.

But he didn't need to feel like that. I saw how he tried to be strong—his eyes red from the silent tears he shed—yet couldn't quite succeed.

So I took his cold hand in mine, squeezing it once, trying to show him that I'm there for him.

His face moved towards me, looking at me with just a hint of a smile, squeezing my hand thankfully. And then did something I didn't expect. Lifting it, he slowly kissed it, softly, before putting it on his knee. I didn't object.

**Thanks for reading!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Not mine.  
**

**Chapter 42  
**

After the funeral, we came back to his parent's place, gathering around and saying a few words about Jeremy Cullen. There were mostly funny stories. It seems that Jeremy was quite an adventurer.

A throat cleared. I looked around to see Esme standing right next to me looking in the same direction as I was.

"They were very close, you know? His grandfather and Edward. Edward had difficulties making friends when he was a kid, so that's mostly where Jeremy stepped in. The bond they had was unbreakable. He would tell him everything. And even as he was stretching out, becoming more adult by the years, they were still close. Maybe even more so. There was nothing those two would not talk about. I would mostly had to talk to Jeremy to even know what is going on in my son's life. Edward was always very secretive around me, especially as a teenager. He was a great father in law as well. You never know...I mean, one day he looked so healthy and happy, and then the next minute he just..." she sniffed.

I nodded. Not knowing what else to do. I was never much of a touchy feely person to begin with.

"I'm so very sorry..."

She tapped me on the shoulder, wiping away a few tears, but smiled just a bit. "Thank you. You know I'm glad you came with him even though I really don't know you. Except your name, that is."

I smiled apologetically.

"It's okay dear, just...don't hurt him okay?"

"I ..."

"He likes you a lot. I can see that. It's obvious you mean a lot to him."

_What the hell do you say to something like that?_

"He's... one of a kind."

"Yes, he is...and if you don't feel the same, all I ask you is that you end it while you still can. For your and my son's sake."

**Thanks for reading!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43  
**

Trying to at least eat something so my my stomach would stop growling, I started a conversation with Alice—Edward's sister—and her husband, Jasper. They both seemed like really nice people, having completely opposite personality in every way yet somehow seemed perfect for each other.

"He must really like you."

I frowned. Why does everybody keep saying that?

"Believe it or not, Edward has never brought a girl home so, seeing you come here with him -at Jeremy's funeral—is a really nice thing you did for him. So, thank you for that. But now that you're here I have to know how did you two meet? And how long do you even know each other? I bet your background story was really cute."

I bit my lip, stalling just a bit from the long answers I knew I would have to give.

Jasper smiled.

"Don't listen to her. The Cullen's like to talk on for miles, not to mention how they like to meddle into other people's private life, especially this one."

**Thanks for reading!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Not mine.  
**

**Chapter 44  
**

"Ow! What was _that _for?" Jasper asked,rubbing the back of his head.

Alice rolled her eyes,with a hint of a smile. "Like you don't know. And I haven't been a Cullen for over a year, you ass."

He grinned. "I know baby, no need to remind me." Then kissed her on the lips softly, lovingly.

The moment suddenly seemed too private. The way they looked at each other with so much affection...it reminded me of someone else. Of James, and Edward, and just how Jasper's look seemed almost exactly the same to the way Edward sometime would look at me, the way James never did.

I shook my head, trying to clear it, even for a moment.

"I...Um... just gonna..."

Alice nodded absentmindedly. "Go to him."

**Thanks for reading!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Not mine.  
**

**Chapter 45  
**

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You okay?" I asked, sitting right next to him.

For the second time today, he took my hand in his. My head was telling me to remove it, but for some reason I didn't. Maybe because if felt ...kind of _nice_?

"Thank you for coming here with me. I mean it."

I just nodded.

"So, you staying here or...?

"No. We're going home tonight."

Home. The word struck a cord. The way he said it...it sounded so soft, and _safe_. Believable.

"I feel safe with you." I said slowly, quietly.

Just like before, he brought my hand to his lips, kissing it lightly. And the way he was watching me right now, with so much emotions in his green eyes reminded me how my dad used to watch my mom in the same way. Without realizing, Edward's fingertips were wiping away my tears. Mesmerized by his eyes, and his soft touch, I didn't grasp the fact how his face was so much closer to mine than before. Closer. And the only question that I had on my mind right now was _why_? Why wasn't I stopping him?

**Thanks for reading!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Not mine.  
**

**Chapter 46  
**

All I had to do was move one more inch and our lips would touch. Yet I couldn't. I wanted to, so bad at that moment,but didn't. Couldn't. My body was frozen.

"Edward, stop."

"Why?" he whispered.

"We can't, not here."

He looked at me for a moment, sighing deeply- mostly likely disappointed at the rejection- but did as I asked.

"Fine."

"I'm not asking much you know? Just one thing."

"What would that be?" I asked.

"Let me in Kate. That's all I'm asking. Nothing much."

No, it wasn't much, but at the same time, it was_ too_ much.

**Thanks for reading!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Not mine.  
**

**Chapter 47  
**

We barely spoke on the way back to the airport and the silence lasted all through the night.

Edward drove me home,wishing me a good night before he drove off in to the night.

Thankfully I didn't have to work tomorrow—or technically today — so the first thing I did was just threw on the first clothes I could find and went to sleep.

**Thanks for reading!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Not mine.  
**

**Chapter 48  
**

I couldn't stop thinking about what had Edward said the day before, or Esme for that matter.

The best thing was to go to Edward's place right now and tell him the truth, that I don't feel the same way, and to spare him the pain. But I couldn't. Because I knew I was lying. Big time. The big truth was that I was afraid to confess something I already knew, even to myself.

Thinking of him, I realized none of us didn't eat that much yesterday. Edward even less than me. So I was currently standing in front of his door, holding a plate of muffins, waiting for him to open the door.

But he didn't though. Just as I was about to get back in the truck, the door opened.

And fuck it if seeing Edward in only his boxers wasn't a pleasant surprise.

**Thanks for reading!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Not mine.  
**

**Chapter 49  
**

"Hey", he said, still rubbing his sleepy eyes.

I didn't respond. All I could see is his very naked torso. And his black boxers.

He seemed to be slightly muscular with a hint of a six pack, not too muscular yet, plenty enough.

His boxers were hanging low around his waist, and fortunately-or unfortunately for me—just enough to see where the V on his hips ends to.

"Kate? My face is up here, you know?" he said smug, grinning like a fool while putting his hands over his chest, removing the view from me.

Embarrassment peeked out, and for the first time ever in front of him, I blushed.

**Thanks for reading!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Not mine.  
**

**Chapter 50  
**

I cleared my throat, trying to speak. "I brought you some chocolate muffins. Baked them myself."

He looked pleased. "They look really good. Thanks. Come in."

The apartment looked quite spacious, and clean, until I came in to his living room.

Which was a _mess_. Cartons of food and clothes were spread all around his sofa and the table. This time he was the one blushing.

"Sorry, I didn't actually expect any guests over today."

After he removed the clothes from the sofa, making space for me to sit down, he went to change into some clean clothes.


	51. Chapter 51

**Not mine.  
**

**Chapter 51  
**

As he was getting dressed I was looking around. The place wasn't half bad. There were even some pics of him with his parents. None of his friends though. I guess what Jess said was true.

He came out wearing a white t shirt and jeans. Couldn't _not_ notice that he was also wearing glasses. Black rimmed.

"Since when do you wear glasses?"

He gave a tiny smirk. "Why? You like?"

For the second time today, I blushed. _What the hell was wrong with me?_

"Can I _be_ anymore transparent?" I muttered to myself. He must have heard me, laughing.

"You like _Friends_?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, they weren't bad. I also like _How I met your mother_. Although the last few episodes or even seasons for that matter were kind of boring."

He frowned, scratching his head. "I don't know about that one."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I don't watch TV that much."

"Work?" I asked.

He nodded.

"So..." I started to say.

"So..." he continued, sitting down next to me.

"You okay today?"

He gave a little smile. "I am, now that you're here."

I bit my lip, looking away.

**Still not giving up, is she?**


	52. Chapter 52

**Not mine.  
**

**Chapter 52  
**

He took a muffin in his hand, taking a bite, chewing slowly. And moaning.

Edward was starting to say something but I all I heard was gibberish. Tiny pieces of food coming out of his mouth.

And for some reason, the scene looked like the funniest thing in the world. So I started laughing. Giggling. Freely and loudly.

He laughed with me.

"So does that mean you like my muffins?"

"Yes, as I'm sure I'll like your buns as well." Edward winked, removing his eyes from my body before getting up to get us something to drink.

He was flirting with me again, but this time, he wasn't backing away, like he used to, nor was he hiding his feelings. It really was obvious. He wanted me. And I him too. No matter how much I tried to deny it, it was true. I wanted him. I wanted him in my bed, underneath me, or any other way, ( or even any position) I could get him.

As he came back with our drinks, the atmosphere between us changed. He flirted, and unlike how I used to be- constantly pushing him away, trying to deny that how with just one look,or touch my blood would instantly boil.

No, that Bella was not here anymore.

This Bella was smiling, laughing, and flirting right back. Enjoying in this attention she was finally allowing herself to have.


	53. Chapter 53

**Not mine.  
**

**Chapter 53  
**

I was surprised —and even though this was hard for me to admit to myself – but also disappointed when he didn't came to the diner today. The morning passed slowly, so by the time 7:30 rolled, I was looking every two seconds on the clock waiting for the time to pass. Every minute felt like a year.

Just as I was about to close, a doorbell rang, signaling a new customer coming in.

„We're closed." I said, wiping the counter.

„Even for your favorite customer?" a smooth voice asked.

**Thanks for reading!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Not mine.**

**Chapter 54**

"Edward?"

"Yep, who else?" Edward asked, giving me a huge smile, like he was happy to see me.

"Where were you?" I asked, my back still turned to him, cleaning my last two tables.

"I had a lot of work to take care of. Sorry."

I shrugged, trying to act casual. „It's okay."

"Good. Because I don't like it when you pout, even if you do look cute doing it."

"I do _not _pout."

He said nothing. „Need a ride?"

"No thanks. I do have a vehicle, if you haven't noticed."

"Fuck your car."

I turned around to see him grinning, standing closer to me than I thought.

"I have never heard you curse before."

He just shrugged, the grin never faltering from his face. Only getting bigger.

"Edward, are you drunk?"


	55. Chapter 55

**Not mine. **

**This chapter is filled with fluff. And the next few with lemons.  
**

**Chapter 55  
**

"No."

"How much did you drink?"

"Not much."

As I was about to ask another question, he suddenly pressed me into the counter, and slowly but surely took my face in to his hands,the grin instantly gone.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Why what?"

"Why don't you let me inside?"

For a moment all I could thought about was his fingers touching me, filling me.

His eyes darkened momentarily, but he shook his head. " I meant in here. Let me in _here_." His voice was soft as he spoke, taking my hand in his, putting it on his heart.

"Do you hear that?Feel it? It has been beating like that since the first time I saw you."

**Thanks for reading!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Not mine.**

**Next chapter, lemons. I promise.  
**

**Chapter 56  
**

I bit my lip,saying nothing.

"Tell me. What do I have to do to make you mine?" he pleaded and demanded at the same time.

As I looked at his face, the honesty, hurt showing on his face, there was only one thing I could say that I really wanted in this moment. To know how his lips tasted. The feel of him under me. To be completely and utterly devoured and satisfied.

"Kiss me," I whispered.

**Thanks for reading!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Not mine.**

**Chapter 57  
**

To feel his mouth on mine-soft and wet, yet adoring and demanding all at the same time –was nothing compared to what I thought it would be. To feel how I made him hard, uncontrollable with need. _For me_. Nobody else.

And no matter how close our bodies were, it still wasn't enough. He quickly lifted me on the counter, still kissing me while I was putting my legs over his hips, holding him so tight there was no chance of him moving even an inch. I've grabbed his hair with my fingers, pulling it towards me,with unnecessary harshness while focusing on his neck, licking, tasting him. Biting. Sucking enough to make a hickey. To mark him as mine. Even if it would only be for tonight. He seemed to like that. Hardening even more underneath my touch.

I shamefully rubbed myself on his hard on, moaning breathlessly.

My lips moved to his, once, twice, until we were out of breath.

His hands moved from my thighs, slowly going upwards. Giving me a choice to change my mind. I didn't.

**Thanks for reading!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Not mine.**

**Chapter 58  
**

"Fuck, I wanted to do this for so long," he said, kissing my ear, my neck, my collar bone.

I quickly helped him take my shirt off.

While crazily kissing my breasts, the little path between them, he was still talking.

"Fuck...you're ...making me...so crazy."

"Tell me..."Thrust... "To stop." Thrust. "Tell me."

"No," I gasped. „never."

"Shit," Edward cursed silently, his forehead leaning into mine. "I have to touch you. Can I?"

"You already are." But I knew what he meant,-or rather _where_ he meant- so I nodded.

**Thanks for reading!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Not mine.**

**Chapter 59  
**

As my zipper was down, I finally felt his fingers touching me.

He knew where to touch, no teasing. To rub me slow, or slightly harder. Faster.

In no time, he had me on edge. Begging for him. With his thumb still circling my clit, he thrusted deeply with his fingers, faster, until I was tightening around him, breathlessly calling his name once more, shaking from the strong orgasm I hadn't experienced in a while.

**Thanks for reading!**


	60. Chapter 60

**Not mine.**

**Chapter 60  
**

That day was a turning point for Edward and I. After picking me up from work, we mostly stayed at his place, just fooling around. The nights were becoming one of my favorite part. I forgot how to laugh, enjoy life. To be taken care of. To be truly and blissfully happy, and definitely satisfied. Multiple times.

But my favorite thing about it all was that at the end, I had someone who was waiting for me to come back home to. Who would greet me with a kiss and my favorite crooked grin. And at night, we would go to sleep wrapped around each other, waking up in the same way.

Even though he broke almost every wall that I have built from the beginning, there were still some that I couldn't let them down. Or wouldn't.

Why? Because selfishly, I didn't want him to know that I was a murder. If he would ever find out about that I'm sure Edward would run away from me as fast as he could, disgusted by my secret.

**Thanks for reading!**


	61. Chapter 61

**Not mine.**

**Chapter 61  
**

"Hey."

"Hi." he answered, giving me a chaste kiss.

"I missed you today." I admitted. Shy.

He grinned back. "I've missed you too beautiful." And like a clockwork, I blushed.

Most days Edward made me feel like I was in high school again. Just few days ago, we celebrated my 20th birthday. We were both tired, but he surprised me with his famous spaghetti and meatball sauce.

And it was delicious.

**Thanks for reading!**


	62. Chapter 62

**Not mine.**

**Be prepared soon for some angst ladies.  
**

**Chapter 62  
**

****Edward seemed perfect. And had a very dirty mind. Which I didn't mind. Not one bit, since I was the same. Around him, at least. The thing he just did yesterday, with his tongue? I shivered.

"You cold baby?"

"No" I said, blushing.

He smirked, knowing exactly what I was thinking about. And the effect he had on me.

The same one I had on his dick. I smirked, starting to rub him trough his jeans. He groaned, removing my hand from him.

"Baby we can't try that again. The last time we did, I almost got us crashed."

I laughed. "I told you to stop. Not my fault you didn't listen."

"Well, I can't really control myself when your mouth is on my dick, now can I? Just a few more minutes and we're home."

I huffed. Patience was never something I was familiar with.

**Thanks for reading!**


	63. Chapter 63

**Not mine.**

**Chapter 63  
**

As soon as we were both out of the car, he grabbed me suddenly by the waist, kissing passionately, while at the same time trying to -unsuccessfully- unlock the door. I quickly took the keys from his hands, turning around so my back was to his chest. Putting his arms around my waist, he kissed my neck, while I finally opened the door, not wanting his neighbors to have a little peep show. Yet, as I watched, from the corner of my eye, I could bet the car parked on the drive way, in the distance, was the exact same car I knew and seen too many times to count. The same one James used to drive.

**dun dun duuuuun!...lol...always wanted to say that...  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


	64. Chapter 64

**Not mine.**

**Chapter 64  
**

It was stupid to think that was his car. It was just the fear talking right? Of all the cars that were manufactured, all over the world, what were the odds that this exact car, was his?

I shook my head. Its not. It can't be because...James is not alive. Right?

I breathed deeply, nodding to myself. Yes, its just the panic and the crippling fear talking.

„Kate?" Edward called lightly.

I screamed, scaring myself and him.

He backed off, hands in the air, like he's surrendering.

„Kate, you okay?"

I nodded, not able to talk at this moment.

„You sure? You're shaking. Did I do something?"

I shook my head. „I'm ...fine."

He lifted his eyebrows, not believing a word.

I just hugged him,putting my head between his neck and shoulder...taking his scent in. It helped a bit.

He hugged me too after a moment, softly rubbing my back with his hands. Trying to sooth me.

**Thanks for reading! I'll post more later.  
**


	65. Chapter 65

**Not mine.**

**Chapter 65  
**

I woke up in the middle of the night, the nightmare seeming so real, I jolted up with a scream. All I could see was blood on my hands and ...Edward. Lying on the floor, huge puddle of blood spreading over the tiles. I try to prevent the wound from bleeding even more, by pushing my hands over the shot wound. But it doesn't help. All I hear is a cruel, evil laugh coming from James as he suddenly stands next to us, with a revengeful, murderous look.

"I warned you Bella. You're mine!"

**Thanks for reading!**


	66. Chapter 66

**Not mine.**

**All grammar mistakes are though.**

**The last two chapters were, I believe, a little boring, so I'm gonna give you some lemons in the next few chapters. See ya all tomorrow.  
**

**Chapter 66  
**

My scream must have woke up Edward. I heard him talking to me, asking me something, but I couldn't understand what. I was curled into a cocoon, my face hidden between the knees, crying, not being able to stop. Blubbering.

"Kate, please talk to me, I'm starting to freak out here."

I went to him, hugging him tightly, not being able to let go. Breathing him in.

"You're alright. You're alright. You're gonna be just fine. Just fine." I repeated this words out loud, over and over again like an idiot.

I knew he must have been confused about my insanely outburst, but didn't ask anything at the moment.

"I'm here baby. I'm here." He spoke, trying to soothe me. It wasn't helping this time though.

"Sorry," I spoke groggily, brushing away my tears.

"Nightmare?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about it?"

"You..were..."

"Yes?" he asked, waiting.

"You were...shot and...bleeding...and..and..." I stuttered, my eyes filling with moisture again.

He took my face in his hands.

"Listen to me, nothing is going to happen to me. I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

I nodded, but the feeling of panic,the sharp stab of pain wouldn't go away. So I kissed him, urgently.

And didn't stop until I find myself straddling him.

"Kate. Stop."

"Why? Don't you want me?"

"Yes , but..."

"No. Edward, I love you, and I want you...right now."

His eyes widened, surprised by my confession. Edward started to respond, but I didn't let him, taking his mouth on mine once again.

* * *

**Yes, I totally took the "I love you, I want you, right now" line from SM. Always loved that line in Eclipse.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	67. Chapter 67

**Not mine.**

**I mostly suck at writing lemons, but, you can be the judge of that...so, here it is.  
**

**Chapter 67  
**

Edward took my shirt off slowly, leaving me in nothing but my panties.

He skimmed my jaw slowly with his nose, kissing my neck, my bare shoulder.

„Do you know how much I love kissing your skin. Your lips? So soft and addicting." He sighed, looking up at me.

And just how much I love you?"

„I love you too."

„ I know." He smiled, kissing me on the lips. „There is no rush Kate. We have all night. And nothing else but each other."

I nodded, kissing him once before taking his shirt off.

His lips went to my breasts. Kissing them. Biting my nipples slightly, then taking them in his mouth.

He let me down on the bed easy, so I could lie on my back, while he slowly took my panties off. Spreading my legs. Moving from my knees to my thighs, kissing and sucking lightly enough on my inner thigh so he could mark me.

„Please, „ I moaned. Begging for him to touch me where I wanted the most.

„Not yet baby. Be patient," was all he said.

„Please," I begged again. „I want you."

„What do you want?" he murmured. „My fingers," he asked, suddenly thrusting 2 fingers inside of me.

I cried out instantly.

„Or, this?..." he asked, his tongue sucking on my clit.

I moaned like a whore, fingers pulling on his hair. Pulling him closer to my pussy.

„Or is it just my dick you want?"

„Yes." I groaned. „Fuck!" I yelled, when he added the third finger.

* * *

**So, how am I doing so far?  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	68. Chapter 68

**Not mine.**

**Chapter 68  
**

After two more thrust he removed the fingers from me, kissing me on the lips. I moaned.

„Do you like tasting yourself?"

„ Mmmm, I prefer yours better."

„You'll get your chance baby, I promise." He got off the bed then, taking his boxers off, and putting on a condom.

„We'll go slow beautiful."

And he did. After adjusting for a few moments, just the sensation, and the feel of the first full thrust felt..._really_ good.

Edward never removed his eyes from mine, thrust after thrust. Putting my right leg over his thigh.

He pushed deeper and faster until he touched that spot, the one that will surely undo me.

I intertwined both of my legs on his back, while pushing him inside me even deeper with the help of my arms on his butt cheeks.

We both groaned. I could feel it coming.

„More." I begged breathlessly.

He lifted my pelvic slightly, thrusting even harder then before.

„Fuck. I can feel you coming all over me beautiful." He groaned. Thrusting once more he came himself, filling me with

his cum.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	69. Chapter 69

**Not mine.**

**Chapter 69  
**

I didn't even hear when Edward got ready for work, but instead of him, I found a little note on his side of the bed.

The pillow still smelled like him. I might have sniffed it a little more than I'm proud of.

The note that was written so meticulously, was in fact so cheesy that in other circumstances I would have laughed out loud at it like a dork.

Instead all I did was grin like a moron, feeling warmth covering my whole body.


	70. Chapter 70

**Not mine.**

**Chapter 70  
**

As I was getting ready to get to the store to buy some food since absolutely nothing edible could be found in Edward's fridge, I found myself actually whistling none other than the "whistle song" from Flo Rida. And then I snickered because I didn't know about Flo Rida's dick, but Edward's was sure bigger than a whistle.

As I entered my car, the yesterday debacle about the stupid vehicle, was all but forgotten now.

I picked some of mine and his favorite food, adding some candy, and something a little extra I had on my mind, wanting to try for months but only very recently had the opportunity to experiment with. Oh,delicious chocolate syrup, how I adore thee.

As I was getting out of the store, putting groceries in the car, I couldn't _not_ notice a few group of people gathered together around something , or rather some_one_, murmurs that were not so quiet. I took few steps closer to see what was all the fuss, when my worse nightmare came true.

I got in the truck, speeding towards home as fast as I could, to my own little place this time, not Edward's, packing only the most necessary stuff I could think of.

I was all set to run away as fast as this old truck would allow it, but the stupid fucking thing wouldn't start.

The knock on my window scared me as shit. I opened it slowly to see none other than James standing in front of it with an evil smirk.

"Well, hello there Bella, or should I say...Kate?"

* * *

**Dun, dun duuuuun!...lol...so I'm leaving you with this until tomorrow. Have a nice night.  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	71. Chapter 71

**Not mine. **

**Some angst coming on its way.  
**

**Chapter 71  
**

**Few months later  
**

Days passed. After James had found me,he brought me back to Forks. I resisted, but after him knocking me down, I lost conscious and woke up in a bed. By now, everyone in the town of Forks knew everything. I was trapped in this house-_that coincidentally or not_- was my own before Charlie died and the bank took it from me. As much as the house represented happy times before, all it represented now was _hell_.

The question how did he survive was not answered. The only answer I got was a hard slap across my face.

* * *

**Question for my lovely readers: would you like me to post chapters ****less often** but that are longer, or shorter but update them more often? Tell me what you think. R&R.  


**Thanks for reading!**


	72. Chapter 72

**Not mine. **

**Some angst coming on its way.  
**

**Chapter 72  
**

James didn't take any more trips, like he used to, opting to stay in Forks. He would mostly come home drunk, and if lunch wasn't ready by the time he was there, the insulting words like "whore," or "slut" or even "ugly bitch"would be spewed from his mouth before kicking would start. It's interesting how much he liked kicking me when I was on the floor, lying, trying to protect myself as much as I could.**  
**

But somehow, I could take it all as much as Edward was safe. His note, that morning after we had sex, was still with me. Scrunched up from reading it too much. It was all I had left from him. I read it over a hundred times. Those few words were helping me in a way to remember him. Helping me to get trough this all.

I opened it once again, reading it in my room, dark enveloping me. The only light I had right now was from the full moon.

**"I'll be back so soon you won't have time to miss me. Look after my heart, I've left it with you."**

I wiped my own tears,once again, that were flowing freely down my face now. Where was he now? Is he hurting as much as I was? Wanting for him to find me,yet hoping he never would. Because if he did, god knows what James would do to him. And I couldn't let that happen. Ever.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	73. Chapter 73

**Not mine. **

**Chapter 73  
**

The doorbell rang twice making me jump in surprise. I looked at the clock; it was only 3 in the afternoon. James wouldn't be here for another 2 hours. Letting the pasta boil, I walked out of the kitchen, towards the door. Opening it slowly.

And who I saw was the biggest surprise of all.

"Wh...what are you doing here?"

* * *

**Who do you think it is?**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	74. Chapter 74

**Not mine. **

**Chapter 74  
**

„Angela?" I asked, blinking furiously. Not believing what -or who- is standing right in front of me.

„You look terrible," is all she said.

Since that day, she would come over every day, to check up on me, but staying only an hour or two.

But that was enough. After I told her everything, the whole truth, she just nodded with pity in her eyes. Believing in me. At every word I said. And she was the only one, it seems.

After we both shed some tears, she told me—what she could—about the gossip that was spreading daily. Apparently James is a very good actor. He sold everyone a story about me not being satisfied with him as a husband, even after he treated me like a queen, day after day,letting me spend his hard earned money, all by myself. But that apparently wasn't enough for me. After I asked for a divorce and he didn't want to give it, I tried to kill him, by burning down the house.

So, months after running away, him searching desperately for me, he finally brought me back.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	75. Chapter 75

**Not mine. **

**Chapter 75  
**

I shook my head, not believing how they could trust him so easily.

Not one person- except Angela-wanted to visit me. But in a way, I could understand. Once upon a time, I had been the same naive person. Believed every little word he said. Not anymore.

As three o'clock came, Ang didn't come. Not even an hour later.

When five o'clock rolled in, James, drunkenly walked in.

As I served him dinner, I slowly started to back off, but he seemed to be in a chatty mood.

"That bitch Angela didn't came by today did she?"

I just shook my head, frowning slightly. He smirked, but said nothing else.

That smirk made me suspicious, and I hoped, from the bottom of my heart that he didn't harm her.

A week later, my suspicions were unfortunately confirmed. She was confirmed as a missing person.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	76. Chapter 76

**Not mine. **

**Warning: the chapter contains some small mentioning about cutting, so if you don't want to read it, you can skip the chapter.  
**

**Chapter 76  
**

The pain and anger of knowing that I was responsible for Angela's disappearance- and possibly her death-was too unbearable at the moment. I should have told her to go away the first time she had visited me. To run and not come back. Maybe if I did, she would be alive right now. But I didn't. The pain in my chest vibrated so strongly there was only one that thing I knew it would help me stop it. At least for a moment or two.

Walking towards the bathroom, I took out a small razor, along with the towel I needed.

Spreading out the towel on the washing machine, I lay my hand slowly on it, while taking the razor in my other hand, making a small cut.

I don't remember how or when exactly I started doing this, but despite the momentarily pain I felt during the cut, I also could feel something akin to relief.

But not only that. It would also show that regardless of the passage of time, I could still heal. And live. And breathe.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	77. Chapter 77

**Not mine. **

**Warning: the chapter contains some small mentioning about cutting, so if you don't want to read it, you can skip the chapter.  
**

**Chapter 77  
**

After wrapping my hand in a towel and taking care of the wound, Edward was on my mind as he always was.

It was a shitty thing from me to leave like that, without a leaving a note or saying goodbye. He didn't even know my real name. And even though James' threats could have been false, I couldn't take that risk. Or the chance not to comply.

My musings were cut off by a doorbell.

* * *

**Who is it now?  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


	78. Chapter 78

**Not mine. **

**Chapter 78  
**

"Edward?"I gasped.**  
**

A sudden rush of happiness mixed with shock and surprise filled my body. I wanted to hug the shit out of that guy, to feel with my own hands that this was not just another thing I imagined.

I wanted to tell Edward how sorry I was for everything. For him to know that I thought about him every single day.

But I did none of that.

Because I felt it coming. The anger that could not be avoided. From him _or_ me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	79. Chapter 79

**Not mine. **

**Chapter 79  
**

"What are you doing here?" I accused. "You shouldn't _be here_!"

"I'll explain everything if you just let me in."

"Edward, I don't..."

"_Yes_ or _no_ Bella. It's. That. Simple."

My eyes widened. Did he just call me...Bella?

He just stood there, waiting patiently for my answer.

"Come in," I whispered.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	80. Chapter 80

**Not mine. **

**Chapter 80  
**

As soon as we sat down, silence and awkwardness surrounding us, I noticed just how the bags under his eyes were big, along with his wrinkled clothes, like he was driving night after night without any sleep, just to get here.

He sighed seriously, rubbing the hands trough his face and hair before speaking.

"I bet you have lots of questions that are running trough your mind at the moment. Just like me. So... here's what we can we do. I can start with my own story, and later, you can cooperate by telling yours. All of it. I think I deserve that much."

I just nodded. After him, I cleared my throat, finally telling Edward everything. Even the part of me trying to kill James.

He listened every word I had to say, nodding along the way, furrowing his brows every once in a while.

I was convinced that after I tell him everything he would realize I wasn't worth his time and just leave me. But he didn't. He was just sitting there, looking at me with a mix of anger and pity.

"Why didn't you tell any of this before? Why?" he whispered the last word silently, resigned.

"I was selfish. If you knew that I was a murderer..."

"You're not..." he interrupted.

"...you would have left me, and..."

"But I'm not running away am I? Not now, nor would I before."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for...everything. For leaving you...for not telling you...but...but, the first thing I thought of when I saw James was to run. That's why I went straight to my apartment instead of yours. And why I haven't told him anything about you. So he wouldn't find you..and...and...if he did...he...he..."

I was bawling now, face covered in tears.

"Shhhh. Don't cry. Please. I forgive you." Trying to soothe me, he reached out and touched my harmed hand ever so gently. Still, I couldn't help but shudder from the pain.

"What is it? Did I...?"

I shook my head, wiping away my tears. "It's nothing."

"Did _he_ do this to you?" Anger was apparent in his voice.

I shook my head once again.

"Show me. Let me see."

"No, _just drop it_ Edward," I whispered.

He got up, and sat right next to me. The look he gave me was gentle and vulnerable at the same time.

"Please Bella."

The way he spoke my name, pleading like this...at that moment, I knew there was nothing I would deny him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	81. Chapter 81

**Not mine. All grammar mistakes are though.  
**

**Chapter 81  
**

He gasped, but didn't remove the eyes from the cut.

After a few moments of thoroughly staring at my hand, he looked at me, asking just one thing.

"Why?"

I felt momentarily ashamed. Ashamed for him to see me like this. Fragile and weak.

"No more, okay?"

"No more." I vowed.

"Promise?"

I nodded. "Promise."

He hugged me then, and my head instantly went deeply between the place on his neck and shoulder. Taking deep breaths. I forgot how wonderful he smelled.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I missed you."

"Missed you too Edward. So much."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	82. Chapter 82

**Not mine. All grammar mistakes are though.  
**

**Chapter 82  
**

Edward explained to me how- thanks to police- he found me when he filled a report for a missing person. It took them months to track me down, and once realizing that I was married to the most wanted criminal, Edward decided to help them catch James. Apparently, the reason James decided to stay in Forks for now had nothing to do with me. Mostly just his job.

„So, you really didn't know he was involved in drugs?"

„No."

„So what _do_ you know?"

I shrugged. "Not much. That he has a bar or two here, and some others all over the world."

„That's it?"

„Yeah. I wasn't that interested in his business, and he never bothered to explain."

Edward nodded.

„What about you? You have to be careful...if anything happens..."

„I'll be fine. Don't worry. Everything is under control. We'll get him Bella."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	83. Chapter 83

**Just wanted to thank hiddenfanggirl and lillyismyname for reviewing and for actually reading and liking my story.  
**

**So...Buckle up ladies,'cause the story isn't done yet.  
**

**Not mine. **

**Chapter 83  
**

Every day, for at least two or three hours, Edward would come to see me.

We would mostly talk about everything and nothing.

After he left, I would make dinner for James, and wait slowly for the day to pass, just so I could see Edward tomorrow.

Unfortunately, James was in a bad mood and for no reason decided to wreak his wrath on me, which earned me a bruise on the cheek and a bleeding lip.

I knew it would only look worse in the morning.**  
**

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	84. Chapter 84

**Not mine. **

**Chapter 84  
**

"What happened to you?" Edward asked as I opened the door to let him in.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing?" His voice full of anger.

I grimaced. "I've had worse."

"I could just_ kill_ that motherfucker for hurting you."

"Don't say that. It doesn't hurt that much anyway." A lie.

He sighed slowly, resigned. "Look at your lip. Let me..."

"It's okay. You don't have to. I already took care of it."

"But I want to. Come on."

I flinched every time he touched my lip, and every single time Edward apologized for causing me pain.

It was obvious we were both in a lousy mood today. So I tried to make a joke, wanting to lift his mood. To see my favorite smile. For a second or two.

"Well, that's a shame."

"What?"

"That my lip is busted."

"And why is that?"

"Well...I may or may not have planned to do something with them. You know, some experimenting of my own."

The corner of his lips turned up."Yeah? And what exactly did you had in mind?"

Hmmm." I pretended to think. "Well, here is always a good place to start," my finger was on his lip, pronouncing every word slowly with punctuation, showing him my intention.

"Then...here," slowly lowering my finger to his neck, collarbone, his chest and finally, his dick. Fondling him just a bit.

He gave a very small moan. It made me smirk, and I instantly flinched from the pain.

Edward's own little smirk was gone too. Sighing, he kissed my forehead, his lips staying just a bit longer, before speaking again.

"Endure just a little longer, just a few more days and we will have him, I promise. Just two more measly days. 48 hours. Until then, _please_ try to take care of yourself. Stay away from him as much as you can. To see you hurt like this again...it would...it would kill me."

I nodded, taking his face in my hands. "Nothing will happen to me. I promise."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"I know. And I love you too."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	85. Chapter 85

**Some lemons coming your way. Enjoy.  
**

**Not mine. **

**Chapter 85  
**

I kissed him oh so lightly, not giving a damn about the pain it caused me.**  
**

"Follow me." I spoke, taking his hand in mine.

"Where to?" he asked, but didn't get any answer from me.

After we got upstairs, I opened the door to my room.

"Is this where you sleep?

"Yes."

"And him?"

"Downstairs."

He nodded, relieved.

"This was actually my house, before my dad...died."

Edward nodded silently, kissing my lids, softly. Tenderly.

Then my nose, cheeks. The corner of my mouth, my neck, and kept going until we ended up on my bed.

His clothes removed- by his hands, for some reason- not wanting me to take care of that little issue.

After my clothes were taken off as well, our body moved easily, intertwined with each others.

He touched my body with great care, like I was a fragile glass, just waiting to break.

Every part of my body touched and kissed, burning my skin-but not in a bad way. Just like that feeling when your hand is too close to the fire. You feel the warmth, the burn, but the pain hadn't come yet.

As he rolled over, laying on the back, I took his dick in my hand, rubbing it out from the tip to base a few times before taking him inside me. Slowly. Feeling every inch. My forehead leaning to his. Never moving my eyes from his green ones. The love and tenderness I saw there made me cry.

Never did I think loving someone could feel like this. That it could be so consuming.

He was close, I could both could see and feel it.

"Touch me, " I pleaded, gasping when he did.

Only seconds after he came with a grunt, so did I.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	86. Chapter 86

**Not mine. **

**Chapter 86  
**

We just lied on my bed, exhausted, not caring one tiny bit about the clock ticking on my nightstand or what time it is. Neither of us had the energy to even get up.

After dressing up, we came down the stairs saying goodbye with a promise to see each other tomorrow at the same time, as always.

As I opened the door for Edward, James was suddenly standing there, confusion written all over his face. Quickly enough, it only needed a second to rearrange its features to a scary murderous look.

* * *

**Oh-oh...shit just got real. See ya all tomorrow.  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


	87. Chapter 87

**Not mine. **

**Chapter 87  
**

The smirk on James' face was twisted. Pure evil.

"So this is what you were doing while I was working my ass off ha? And with this guy none the less. I was right, you were just another ugly whore..."

"Don't you fucking dare call her a whore,you_ asshole_," Edward jelled, ready to pounce, storming towards him.

However, he didn't get a chance to do anything before James from out of nowhere pulled a gun, shooting in Edward's direction.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88**

Edward and I were both shocked when the bullet missed his shoulder by mere inches.

"Take another step, and next time, I won't miss, _got it_?"

We both nodded.

James smiled, satisfied. "Good."

Now, I'm not that mad that you're screwing her. Plenty of bitches in the sea. Bella was always just another challenge for me. _A prize_."

"Me on the other hand, or even my business? Well,that is something I can't really forgive you. See, I knew you looked

kind of familiar to me, so I did a little research."

* * *

**To remind you if you don't understand. Just because James wouldn't get out of Forks,doesn't mean he didn't have men who worked for him to do a research themselves.**

**So no matter what kind of secrets you keep, they will eventually be revealed.**


	89. Chapter 89

**Not mine.**

**Chapter 89  
**

"He was the same guy you hooked up in Connecticut. Edgar is it?"

"Edward,"I corrected. "You were bluffing,_ I knew that_, but to still think..."

James laughed at my face. "Ah, Bella, love is nothing but weakness. Nothing else. You were such a naive little girl when I met you. It was a delight to see how you looked at me. Like I was your prince, coming to rescue you from your problems. From your debts. I have to admit, I wasn't really pleased with your skills in bed at first...or even later. You were just too...vanilla. Not like Victoria."

He grinned, nodding to himself. " Now_ that_ was a girl after my own taste."

Edward's knuckles were white, shivering from anger and restrain. He looked like he was seconds away from exploding.

I was hurt by James' words. To know that I was nothing but a stupid challenge to him.

"So why did you marry me then?" I asked angrily.

"Well, it seems that I wasn't as great of an actor as I thought. The citizens started to get suspicious, hearing all kinds of rumors, not that I gave a shit, but if I wanted to stay there, I had to pretend to be a perfect citizen.

Then there was Mr. Byers as well. He seemed to be more demanding than anybody I worked with. The stupid man believed in old fashioned shit, so to convince him to give over his business to me, since he had no sons, I married you. It was a good exchange if you ask me.

Edward nodded along the way, apparently knowing what James was talking about.

James continued. "And after all I did for you Bella, you actually tried to run away from me, even made an attempt of murder. Gotta say, I was disappointed in you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90: Chapter 90**

* * *

**Not mine.**

**Chapter 90  
**

"What you did?!" I screamed, anger flowing naturally.

"You treated me like a dog. No, _worse_. You've beaten me up so many times, and so hard, I knew one day, there would be a day where I wouldn't even have the strength to get up off the floor and open my eyes. So I escaped. And guess what? I would do it again."

He smirked. "Well, that was quite a good speech I gotta say. Even entertaining, but my time is limited, and since I do have a bag to pack, this is ending now. So, who will go first, ha? You or your lover?"

"Hmmmm...this is difficult, but I think I'll have so much more fun seeing the expression on your face when I kill your lover. So Edgar it is."

"No!" I screamed, but it was too late.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	91. Chapter 91

**Not mine.**

**Chapter 91  
**

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you do."**  
**

My eyes slowly opened, blinking furiously, trying to adjust to the light I was seeing.

And a boy, no, a _man _staring at me with a guilty yet relieved expression on his face. And the eyes...they were the best part.

"I love your eyes."

"And I love you."

I smiled sleepily. "I know."

"Where am I?"

"In the hospital."

"Oh."

" Yeah."

Silence.

"You didn't have to save me, you know? I should have been the one to do it, not the other way around." Edward

whispered.

"I'm not sorry for that. And I would do it again."

He shook his head disapproving. "But you don't understand..."

"Edward it's not your job to..."

"Yes it is! I had it all under control, and all I had to do was...I had a gun, but then I saw him pulling a trigger...than you jumped in front of me...and I just froze. I froze Bella. I couldn't think."

"A gun?" my eyes widened. "How...from who...I mean, are you okay?"

He sighed. "Yes."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	92. Chapter 92

**Not mine.**

**Chapter 92  
**

"Is your arm okay?" I asked, seeing just now the bandage wrapped around Edward's arm.

"I'm fine. It's going to be fine."

"So, what happened next? Where's James?"

"I quickly took my gun, shooting at the same time James shot me. He tried to crawl, wanting to escape since he was shot in the leg, but didn't succeed that far before passing out. Probably from too much blood loss. After ER came and picked us up, including James- police following us there- I told them everything that happened.

I nodded. Then gave a small smile, trying to lift the mood. "Come here."

"Why?"

"Because I want to give my boyfriend a kiss. Unless you object."

Well..."

"Oh, _shut up_." I laughed-feeling a bit of pain, but refused to acknowledge it- and seconds later, he did too.


	93. Chapter 93

**Not mine.**

**Chapter 93  
**

After I was finally discharged from the hospital, Edward and I had nowhere to stay, especially not my old home, since it was currently closed current to the investigation, so we both stayed at the hotel. it didn't have 5 starts or even 3 but I didn't care. I was finally with Edward, safe in his arms.

James was in prison, where he belonged. Unfortunately I would probably have to testify, and Edward as well.

As chicken shit as James was, as soon as there was mentioned a deal, he negotiated with the police, and with his help, the police caught two of the biggest fish in the pond, the criminals that were wanted for more than three years.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter 94: Chapter 94**

* * *

**Not mine.**

**Chapter 94**

What I had feared the most is James babbling out to the cops about my attempt of murder,along with burning his house down. So much in fact, that I had trouble sleeping.

But as I told Edward that, he just smiled at me, telling me not to worry. Not where it concerns James.

Easier said then done though.**  
**

* * *

**Hmmmm...what is Edward hiding?  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


	95. Chapter 95

**Twilight? Not mine... except the mistakes.  
**

**Chapter 95**

Before the trial began, Edward and I visited his parents in California. Edward couldn't find a job in Forks so thanks to Esme, he was currently having an interview while I was spending some time with her and Alice.

Esme was clearly hinting-and not so subtle-about getting some grandchildren while she was still alive. Thankfully, Alice quickly changed the subject. She was rapidly becoming my second favorite person.

Until she took me shopping the next day, demanding to know every single thing about me and Edward. And by that I mean every private thing. From how the sex is, to how often we actually do it, to the positions, etc...and weddings of course. It was apparently clear she couldn't just _shut up_.

It was even okay to listen about the details of her wedding. It sounded very...nice. Better than mine, for sure.

Until she started asking if Edward and I ever have plans of maybe getting married. I chocked back the food in my mouth, covering them with my hands. She just grinned before asking another 100 questions. So the only way I could have shut Alice up was to promise she could be in charge of organizing my second wedding. Which I doubted it would happen once again since my first one went so darn well. But, I guess not everyone understood sarcasm.


	96. Chapter 96

**We are getting close to the ending. Only few more chapters. And an epilogue.  
**

**Not mine.**

**Chapter 96**

Edward got the job, and we went out to celebrate, including his family. And somewhere along the way, we decided to move to California closer to his parents, and look for a house.

Esme was more than happy for that. As was Alice. But me? I was shocked. Happy, but shocked. Shocked that a decision, a huge one at that had been decided just like that. Easy. With a snap of the fingers.

And Edward? He was just smiling the whole time, touching me every chance he got. Giving me little pecks. On the cheek. Forehead. My bare shoulder.

"Are you okay with this?" He whispered to me as we were getting ready to sleep.

"If you think we are going too fast, just say one word..." The worry on his face was endearing.

I took a deep breath and said exactly what was on my mind.

"A bit shocked yes, but more than okay. As long as you are."

"I'm so much more than okay with it Bella."

"Its a big step."

"It is."

"So we are really doing this?" I asked.

He laughed suddenly. " Bella, we are moving in together, that's it."

"Yes, but to a totally different city."

"You can still say no."

"No. I mean, you know I would go anywhere with you. Where you go I go."

The smile he gave me was soft. "I thought that was my line."

I smirked."I'm borrowing it for the night. So...house hunting tomorrow?"

He grinned, putting his arms around my waist and kissing me. "Can't wait."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	97. Chapter 97

**You have to forgive me if I make some mistakes, since english is not really my first language.  
**

**Just have to say one more thing: this whole story is from Bella's pov so I can write only what she knows. But when it comes to Edward's pov, that's a whole another story. I might post an outtake or two one day. Not sure yet.  
**

**Twilight? Not mine.  
**

**Chapter 97**

As Edward told me, I had nothing to worry about after all. Everything worked out. James was sentenced to 35 years of prison. And as I walked out of the court room with Edward holding my hand tightly, I spotted Ms. Weber.

She apologized for not believing me when Angela tried to make her listen. Tried to tell her what I've been going trough with James.

"You have nothing to apologize for Mrs. Weber."

"Yes I do dear, "she said, smiling tightly. "

"So..." she spoke, changing the subject, "How far along are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"The baby. How are you two holding up?"

"Oh! No! no, no no...I'm not pregnant."

"Oh...my mistake then...It's just that I heard..."

I smiled, teasing. "Mrs. Weber, since when do you listen to gossip?"

She blushed just a bit but said nothing.

"Who did you hear it from?" I tried again, in hopes of getting some answers, even a partial one, but didn't succeed.

She opened her mouth once, twice, before quickly saying goodbye, saying something about how she has to get home and make dinner before her husband comes home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	98. Chapter 98

**Twilight? Not mine.  
**

**Chapter 98**

Two weeks later while getting mail outside, I fainted, hitting my head on the sidewalk.

Edward freaked out, insisting on driving me to the hospital. Which he did.

The tests showed that I was in fact pregnant. Both of us shocked since we always used protection. Esme was more than happy to hear that she was going to become a granny.

A little celebration was in order,and as much as I liked Esme, I loved her even more when she was drunk. And Alice? She was even _more_ hyperactive,and a bit clingy, sure, but hilarious as hell.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	99. Chapter 99

**Twilight? Not mine.  
**

**Chapter 99**

Nine months later, Haley Dawn Cullen was born. She looked exactly like me, with her dark brown hair, and brown eyes including my nose, chin, and forehead. The only thing she got from her father was his lips.

Edward is a proud daddy that never leaves our side, while Esme and Carlisle try to spoil her rich with fancy toys.

And Alice? She had gotten a little overboard with buying her all kinds of clothes, not even allowing me to dress her twice in the same outfit. And not just any kind of clothes. We are talking Gucci, D&G and God knows what others. But I got to admit, Haley looked adorable.

Seven months later, we found out that James died while trying to escape from prison.

Edward proposed three days later, and I said yes.


	100. Chapter 100 :Epilogue

**Twilight? Not mine.  
**

**Chapter 100  
**

**Epilogue**

**2 years later**

"Ladies and gentleman, I present you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

I grinned. Bella Cullen. It had a nice ring to it.

"What are you grinning about?" Edward asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just really happy. Oh! Ouch!"

"What?"

My hand was on the belly,rubbing it slowly in small circles. "Wow, that was a big one. This girl will kick the ass of my bladder. I have to go to the bathroom. _Again_."

" I'm going with you Mrs. Cullen."

"Are you gonna call me like that all the time now?"

"Whenever I want to...Mrs. Cullen." He grinned.

"Oh shit!"

"Um, Bella, is it just my imagination or did you just pee on your shoes?"

"No, idiot, my water just broke. Get me to the hospital. Now!"

"What's wrong?" Esme asked, walking towards us.

"Her water just broke," Edward explained.

"Oh. You have to drive her to the hospital. Quick."

" I know,I know. Just take care of Haley."

"I will. Go. Hurry!"


	101. Chapter 101

**This chapter will be the last one. In Epov. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 101**

* * *

"Come on, _push_ Mrs Cullen." The doctor ordered.**  
**

" OH GOD, WHY THE FUCK DOESN'T SHE WANT TO GET OUT ALREADYYYYY?" she screamed.

"You are doing great baby," I encouraged, wiping her damp forehead.

She suddenly grabbed my by the tux, her face inches away from mine, furious.

"This is all your fault you asshole. We're never having sex again. EVER."

"Push, now!" Doctor yelled.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck! I'm sorry I jelled at you Edward, I am, just _please_ don't _leave me."_

" I won't baby, just breathe. I'm right here."

"One more push" the doctor said.

_Thank god._

"See baby, just one more push, and that's it."

"One more?" She asked me.

"Just one more," I reassured Bella.

" I caaaaaan't" she moaned, letting go of my shirt,all wrinkled now. "I can't do this anymore."

I kissed her forehead, taking her hand in mine. "Of course you can sweetie. Come on, just one more. We'll do it together."

She sighed tiredly. "Okay. On three."

I nodded, counting. " One...two...threeee."

I screamed right along with her, probably sounding like idiots, but I didn't care, because few seconds later she was finally here. And I may or may not shed a tear or two.

"It's a boy."

"A boy?" I asked, confused. "But...we were told..."

"Here you go," the doctor said, giving him to Bella.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered.

And he was. The first thing I noticed was the color of his hair, which was the same as mine.

"He is so small. I forgot how tiny they can be."

"Yeah."

The baby just yawned, already asleep.

"I hope he has your eyes."

"Why?" I asked her. "What's wrong with yours?"

" I just think yours are more beautiful."

_I would disagree._

"You mind if we call him Jeremy?"

"After your grandfather? Yeah, I like it."_  
_

"And the middle name after your father. If you want."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes, smiling. "That would be perfect."

"Jeremy Charles Cullen, welcome to the world."

* * *

**The end. Thanks for reading guys!**


	102. Chapter 102

**Chapter 102: Chapter 102**

* * *

**No, this is not a new chapter, or an outtake... so,even though I know most of you will just skip this,I just wanted to post a mini playlist of Fire and Ice... and no, I won't do this for every story in the future.  
**

* * *

1. Set fire to the rain - Adele

2. Jar of hearts - Christina Perry

3. No light, No light - Florence and the machine

4. Your heart is an empty room - Death cab for cutie

5. When soul meets body - Death cab for cutie

6. Follow me - Muse

7. Bleeding out - Imagine dragons

8. Nothing left to say now - Imagine dragons

9. Skyfall - Adele

10. Every night - Imagine dragons


End file.
